vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 * TheArsenal1212 11 eyes * Celestial Pegasus '''A - E A-''' A Hat in Time * Kirbyelmejor * The TetroMino King A Simple Series * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT (Monitoring, Survey just the short stories) A Song of Ice and Fire * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom * DivineTedrius * Mindovin Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist * CrimsonStarFallen * Xanxussama1010 * Eficiente Adventure Time * Darkanine * Numbersguy * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality * Magi Hussie * Js250476 * EmperorRorepme AEverse * DnW0 Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin * TheLuffyPlayer * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Monarch Laciel Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * Drellix * William Shadow * Magi Hussie * VersusJunkie54 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Akuma no Riddle * Promestein Alien * Numbersguy Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles * Theglassman12 * AKM sama Angel Notes * Iapitus The Impaler Angry Birds * TheLuffyPlayer Anima: Beyond Fantasy * Antoniofer Animorphs * Yobobojojo * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ZacharyGrossman273 (I have kept most of the books since I was a kid) Anita Blake Ape Escape * Antoniofer * Dino Ranger Black Aphorism * A6colute * Monarch Laciel ARCANA HEART Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved ARMS Arrowverse (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fhfhghghg (Only knowledgeable about the Flash) * Andytrenom (The Flash only) Artemis Fowl * EmperorRorepme Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor * Edwellken * Andytrenom * Celestial Pegasus Assassin's Creed * TheLuffyPlayer * KLOL506 Asura's Wrath * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Kepekley23 * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen Attack On Titan * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * WeeklyBattles * AKM sama Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * AKM sama * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Numbersguy * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist * Theglassman12 * Kepekley23 * EmperorRorepme * Nedge100 * DarkDragonMedeus Azure Striker Gunvolt * MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh * The Smashor 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed * Eficiente Balgar * Ogurtsow Basilisk * Arekusuripa Bastard!! * Sheoth Battle Angel Alita * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Baten Kaitos * Theglassman12 Battlefield * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * EdwardSuoh * RinkakuKagune * Friendlysociopath Ben 10 * The Everlasting * Liger686 * Firestorm808 * Newendigo * Eficiente * VersusJunkie54 * EmperorRorepme Berserk * EliminatorVenom * Monarch Laciel * Numbersguy Beyblade * Chartate101 BioShock * LephyrTheRevanchist Bionicle * Promestein * Vrokorta Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blade Runner * Dark649 BlazBlue * Zeldasmash * ThePerpetual * The Everlasting Bleach * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Dr.Fix * Sigurd Snake in The Eye * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * TheLuffyPlayer * AppleLord * Yomi Schwarz * Soldier Blue * Damage3245 * TataHakai * Theglassman12 * The Tetromino King * Nedge100 * Shadowbokunohero Block Story * Ogurtsow Blood Bloodborne * The Everlasting * Mr. Bambu * DMUA * ThePerpetual Bomberman * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Borderlands * Penguinkingpin * Theglassman12 Bravely Default * Reppuzan * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Bravest Warriors * The real cal howard Breath of Fire * Theglassman12 (Only on the first game) Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz * Monarch Laciel 'C-' Call of Duty Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder * Dante Demon Killah Cave Story * Starter Pack * Eficiente Channel Zero * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * HeartLock Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh * ShrekAlmighty Child of Light * ThePerpetual * LephyrTheRevanchist Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * DontTalkDT Chrono Clock * Celestial Pegasus Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * Aeyu * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder * LephyrTheRevanchist Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute * Monarch Laciel Clowderverse (Middens, Gingiva, Where They Cremate the Roadkill) * ArbitraryNumbers Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass * Monarch Laciel * Mindovin * ShrekAlmighty Code Lyoko * William Shadow * Kiryu2012 Command & Conquer * Stryk3r1337 (Mainly Generals, but also knows a decent amount of Tiberium and Red Alert) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Generals mostly) Counter-Strike * Numbersguy Crash Bandicoot * Antoniofer * LordGriffin1000 * Kiryu2012 * Dino Ranger Black Crusader Kings * ZacharyGrossman273 CryptTV Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot * Archaron Cuphead * Numbersguy * Antoniofer * Eficiente * Arrogant Schmuck Cutey Honey * Arekusuripa Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Zensum * Friendlysociopath * Message Wall:AstralKing7 DC Animated Universe * Reppuzan * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Soldier Blue DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * Reppuzan * The real cal howard * Antvasima * MaBoiAcnologia * Zensum (Post-Flashpoint) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * Kepekley23 (Mostly Wonder Woman and Superman movies) * Eficiente * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Ssr4vegito * M3x Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man * ZackMoon1234 Danganronpa * Xanxussama1010 * Homu Sweet Homu * Just a Random Butler * CrimsonStarFallen * The Tetromino King Danny Phantom * The real cal howard * Eficiente * LordGriffin1000 Dark Souls * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * Mr. Bambu * DMUA * Monarch Laciel * Wokistan Darker Than Black * William Shadow * Friendlysociopath Darkest Dungeon * Wokistan Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live * Muhammedmco Dead By Daylight * Crimzon Azoth * WeeklyBattles Dead Rising Dead Space * Theglassman12 * LordGriffin1000 Dead or Alive * MaverickIsTheHype Deadman Wonderland * Monarch Laciel * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Death Note * AKM sama * Mr. Bambu * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * TataHakai * Kepekley23 * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty Defender's Quest: Valley of the Forgotten * Agnaa Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder * Theokyrios the Ultimate Demon's Souls * The Everlasting * DMUA Destiny * Wokistan * Archaron Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * TISSG7Redgrave * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * RebubleUselet * Dante Demon Killah Devilman * Arekusuripa * Tincan123 Dexter's Laboratory * LephyrTheRevanchist * Eficiente Diesel: Master of Dragons * JustSomeWeirdo Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * The real cal howard (More "in-training" than expert, but knows quite a bit through experience) * Zeromaru X * Vrokorta Dillon's Rolling Western Dino Crisis * Antoniofer * Apex PredatorX Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * The Everlasting Disney * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Archdemon * EMagoIorSouI Divinity * Assaltwaffle Doctor Who * The Archdemon * The Everlasting * ZacharyGrossman273 Doki Doki Literature Club! * Ricsi viragosi * Saikou The Lewd King * The Tetromino King Don't Hug Me .I'm Scared * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Donkey Kong Series * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * Numbersguy * DarkDragonMedeus * Js250476 DOOM * Mr. Bambu * Numbersguy * DarkDragonMedeus Doom and Destiny * ZacharyGrossman273 Doraemon * Graf Thorsdottir Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma * DMUA * Xtasyamphetamine (Very knowledgable on lore, updated on Artifact lore as well) Douluo Dalu Dr. Seuss (Verse) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Canon + All Adaptations) *Apex PredatorX Dragon Age * The Archdemon * Steven Pogi Paitao Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel * Friendlysociopath * Nedge1000 Dragon Ball * AKM sama * Matthew Schroeder * Nedge1000 * Numbersguy * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * Kepekley23 * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * The real cal howard * The Everlasting * The Causality * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Super Saiyan God Julian (mostly Xenoverse) * Aeyu * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * TheJ-ManRequiem * ZenkaiBattery1 (Mostly Dragon Ball Heroes) * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Lewf2001 * LuckyEmile (Android 21, knowledgeable on Super) * Jobbo * Stryk3r1337 (Mainly DB Super) * Asnav218 * Dark649 * Antoniofer * EMagoIorSouI (Primarily in Dragon Ball Super and some of Z) * EmperorRorepme * DarkDragonMedeus Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * Nedge1000 * AppleLord * DMUA * AKM sama * Asnav218 * Tetromino King Dragon Quest Dragons Rioting * Edwellken * Celestial Pegasus Dreamworks * Numbersguy Dresden Files Dungeons and Dragons * Zeromaru X (mostly, post-4th edition) * ThePerpetual * Friendlysociopath * ZacharyGrossman273 * Mr. Bambu Durarara!! * Shadowbokunohero 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine * Scarletmoon56 * Noahkaismith * GreyFang82 * Asnav218 * Numbersguy * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly Mother 1 and 2) Ed, Edd and Eddy * Numbersguy * Darkanine * Eficiente * Magi Hussie * Kiryu2012 Elfen Lied * A6colute * Numbersguy * DontTalkDT Elsword * VenomElite * Archaron Enen no Shouboutai * RinkakuKagune Enter the Gungeon * Mr. Bambu Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Dark649 * Numbersguy Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FNAF World * Noahkaismith * Dark649 * xXJellyXx Fable Fables and Fairytales * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (All of it) Fairy Tail * DemonGodMitchAubin * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow(Anything you need) * KaiserReinhardt * ScarletFirefly * MaBoiAcnologia * Homu Sweet Homu * Theglassman12 * Nedge1000 Fallout * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine Fantasy Patrol * Ogurtsow Far Cry * Numbersguy * KLOL506 Fate/Apocrypha * Reppuzan * RegisNex1232 * Iapitus The Impaler (primarily the anime version) Fate/Extra * Reppuzan Fate/Grand Order * Reppuzan * Iapitus The Impaler (not the later singularities) * Solacis * RegisNex1232 Fate/stay night * Reppuzan * Theglassman12 * Promestein * ScarletFirefly * Solacis * TheLuffyPlayer Fate/Zero * Reppuzan * Theglassman12 * ScarletFirefly * Solacis * TheLuffyPlayer * Archaron Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji * Celestial Pegasus Final Fantasy * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan * Matthew Schroeder * Dark649 * Aeyu (Played most of the main series more than once, sans 9, up to XII, as well as a multitude of spin-offs and side games) * Friendlysociopath (4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10-2, 12, Tactics, Tactics Advance, Tactics Advance 2, and so on) * DarkDragonMedeus (First 7 only) Final Fantasy VI * Reppuzan * DarkDragonMedeus Final Fantasy VII * CrimsonStarFallen Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX * Dark649 Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem * Theglassman12 * Numbersguy * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) * DarkDragonMedeus * Edwellken Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * Numbersguy * Ogurtsow Five Nights At Freddy's * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * Noahkaismith * Starter Pack * EMagoIorSouI (FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4 and Sister Location) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Games, mostly Novels) * xXJellyXx * Agnaa Flatland * DontTalkDT Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters * Yobobojojo * Reppuzan * Vrokorta Freedom Planet * Elione-Arisu * Bobsican Freezing * A6colute * AKM sama Friday the 13th * The real cal howard * Kyschan21 Fullmetal Alchemist * Theglassman12 * Nedge1000 * Matthew Schroeder * Dark649 * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * Damage3245 * AKM sama * CrimsonStarFallen Futurama * Darkanine 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gamaran * A6colute Gamera * Kaiser Kōnt * Kiryu2012 Gears of War * Starkiller215 Getter Robo * Arekusuripa * SwathingDegenera777 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * Reinhardthrowhisspear Go! Princess Precure God of War * Matthew Schroeder * Kepekley23 * EliminatorVenom * Kiryu2012 * Andika CL Atmadja * ShrekAlmighty * Xtasyamphetamine (Games only) Godzilla * Numbersguy * Kaiser Kōnt * Kiryu2012 * Friendlysociopath * WeeklyBattles Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golden Sun * DarkDragonMedeus * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gon * Kiryu2012 Goosebumps * Numbersguy * Darkanine * The real cal howard * DanFlsamual21 (Original and Horrorland) * Starter Pack * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Gorillaz * Ogurtsow * Torlikoff Grand Theft Auto * TheLuffyPlayer Grappler Baki * EliminatorVenom Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Nedge1000 * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie * The Archdemon * ZacharyGrossman273 * The Tetromino King Green Worldz * EliminatorVenom Grimm Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * Muhammedmco * Antoniofer Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DarkDragonMedeus * VersusJunkie54 * Numbersguy Half-Life * Numbersguy Harry Potter * AKM sama * Reppuzan * The Archdemon * Theglassman12 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AppleLord * Heilergott * Noahkaismith * TataHakai * Friendlysociopath * Mindovin * Kepekley23 * Starter Pack Harvest Moon Hayate the Combat Butler * Soldier Blue Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing * Reppuzan * DMUA * TataHakai * Reinhardthrowhisspear Her Hero * ZackMoon1234 Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age * Celestial Pegasus Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DxD * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * William Shadow * Burning Full Fingers * Firephoenixearl Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni * Scarletmoon56 Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy * ZacharyGrossman273 Hinamatsuri * CoreOfimBalance(COB) His Dark Materials * Monarch Laciel History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * EdwardSuoh * Nedge1000 Hollow Knight (Verse) * Wokistan Holyland Horrorclix * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Hoshin Engi Hotline Miami * Numbersguy * Wokistan * Iapitus The Impaler How to Train Your Dragon Hungry Joker * SansTheSkeleton101 Hunter X Hunter * TheLuffyPlayer * Oloserian * DMUA * Magi Hussie * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CrimsonStarFallen * ShrekAlmighty * Nedge100 Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Liger686 * AKM sama Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy * RKGenki * The Tetromino King (limited) Hyperion Cantos Hyun's Dojo * The real cal howard * WeeklyBattles * Kepekley23 'I-' I/O * A6colute * Iapitus The Impaler Ib * Saikou The Lewd King Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite * DontTalkDT Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer * Dark649 * A6colute Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven Infamous * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty Infinite Stratos Inheritance Cycle * RegisNex1232 Injustice (Composite) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Eficiente Interlude * A6colute InterWorld * GloryTheRainWing108 InuYasha * RavenSupreme Invader Zim * Eficiente Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Celestial Pegasus Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja * GoldenScorpions Izure Shinwa no Ragnarok * Celestial Pegasus 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine * Antoniofer Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * ProfessorLord (Nearly everything except part 8) * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * TheJ-ManRequiem * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-5) * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Iapitus The Impaler * DMUA (Parts 1-4) * Magi Hussie (Parts 1-2, currently at Part 3) * Edwellken (Anime Only, 1-4) * JustSomeWeirdo (Mostly 1-7) * TataHakai * CrimsonStarFallen (Part 1-7) * Kahndaq Lord (except part 8) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Up to Part 5) * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Standuser081 (Parts 1-4) * Starter Pack (Parts 1-3) * Kyschan21 John Clowder verse * ArbitraryNumbers Jurassic Fight Club * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Jurassic Park * Crimson Azoth * Numbersguy * RegisNex1232 * Kiryu2012 'K-' Kamen Rider * Numbersguy Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Xanxussama1010 * Litentric Teon * Nedge1000 Keys to the Kingdom * Monarch Laciel Kid Icarus * Reppuzan * Dino Ranger Black * Numbersguy * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DarkDragonMedeus * Starter Pack Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * The real cal howard * The Causality * Newendigo * Monarch Laciel * DMUA * Js250476 * ShrekAlmighty * Starter Pack (Watched the anime) * AKM sama Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar King Kong (Universe) * Apex PredatorX Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting * The real cal howard * Reppuzan * Matthew Schroeder * EdwardSuoh * CrimsonStarFallen * Js250476 * Friendlysociopath KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DreamcrosserSquad * Numbersguy * Vrokorta * EMagoIorSouI * Bobsican Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Knack * Sir Ovens Koei Kongou Banchou * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh * Jobbo * Reinhardthrowhisspear Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? * DontTalkDT * The Tetromino King Kuro '''L - Q L-''' The Last Story * DarkDragonMedeus * Monarch Laciel Law of Ueki * Xanxussama1010 LazyTown * TheLuffyPlayer League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual * RegisNex1232 * Friendlysociopath * ShrekAlmighty Legacy of Kain * Antoniofer * Friendlysociopath The Legend of Zelda * ThePerpetual * Chartate101 (only on Breath of the Wild) * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * Dust Collector * Numbersguy Len'en Project * Promestein Leopold the Cat * Ogurtsow Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Tetromino King Lisa * Saikou The Lewd King Little Witch Academia * Arekusuripa Living Dead (Verse) * Apex PredatorX Looney Tunes * Darkanine Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Aeyu * The Archdemon * MasterOfArda * NaturalDestroyer * ZacharyGrossman273 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * The Everlasting * YuriAkuto * Magi Hussie (Primarily Homestuck only for now (currently researching & creating a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be done is not decided)) * CrimsonStarFallen * TheLuffyPlayer (Currently, i've ended all of Hussies' webcomics except for Problem Sleuth, altough i'm still a bit knownledgeable about it) Macross Series Mad Father * Saikou The Lewd King MadWorld Madness Combat * Edwellken * Phoenix821 Magi - Labyrinth of Magic * TataHakai * KaiserReinhardt * TheLuffyPlayer * M3x The Magic Circle * Mr. Bambu Magic: The Gathering * Wokistan Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute * GoldenScorpions (Arcs 1-2) Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Sensei Negima! * Damage3245 Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob Maken-Ki * ShrekAlmighty The Manifold Trilogy * GloryTheRainWing108 MapleStory * Reppuzan Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * LuckyEmile * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DarkDragonMedeus * Vrokorta * Bobsican Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * BarryAllen2.0 * Crimson Azoth * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * The Archdemon * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Js250476 * ArbitraryNumbers (Primarily Guardians of the Galaxy) * The Everlasting * Eficiente Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * Crimson Azoth * Eficiente * MaBoiAcnologia * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all & it depends on the character) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord (Before Secret Wars (2015)) * RinkakuKagune * Malikobama1 Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue * Kahndaq Lord * Archaron Mass Effect * XING06 * Friendlysociopath * Mindovin Mazinger * Arekusuripa Medaka Box * Iapitus The Impaler * Mr. Common Sense * Firephoenixearl * Agnaa Mega Man * Reppuzan * CrimsonStarFallen Melty Blood Metal Gear * Matthew Schroeder * Friendlysociopath (In particular Revengeance and Snake Eater) * CrimsonStarFallen Metroid * Theglassman12 * SomebodyData * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 * DarkDragonMedeus * Numbersguy Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Crimson Azoth * Edwardtruong2006 * Numbersguy * ZacharyGrossman273 * Kuroiha * Mr. Bambu Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard * DMUA Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Arrogant Schmuck Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Celestial Pegasus Monogatari * Agnaa Monster Hunter * Dinoman0310 * Reinhardthrowhisspear Monster Musume MonsterVerse * Apex PredatorX Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Dark649 * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Not the last few games) * Kahndaq Lord (All of it including the novels) * Numbersguy * Xtasyamphetamine (Canon games only) Mr. Nutz * GyroNutz Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur * CoreOfimBalance(COB) My Hero Academia * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * EdwardSuoh * TheLuffyPlayer * Therefir * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount & currently in Season 2) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * Andytrenom * AKM sama * Celestial Pegasus * TheRustyOne My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Everlasting * Kiryu2012 * Js250476 * Darkanine * ZacharyGrossman273 * Phoenix821 My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine (Americas only) * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly modern mythology) * Kepekley23 * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel (Greek/Roman, Celtic, Norse) * Friendlysociopath * ZacharyGrossman273 (Quite a lot, Greek, Norse, Roman, Mongolian, Chinese, Incan, Mayan, Aztec, and a variety of ancient philosophies) Monster Legends * Crabwhale 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * OishiLover75 * KaiserReinhardt * The Causality * EdwardSuoh * Perilouss * Edwellken * RavenSupreme * Celestial Pegasus * Malikobama1 * Nedge1000 * Archaron * DemonGodMitchAubin Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kepekley23 * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Nedge1000 * KaiserReinhardt * TheFinalOrder * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * The Causality * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer (Without counting Boruto) * AppleLord * Heilergott * Magi Hussie (Mainly the Anime version only & a somewhat decent amount but not all of it; depends on the arc) * TataHakai * AstralKing7 * Js250476 * RinkakuKagune * Mindovin * M3x Nasuverse * Iapitus The Impaler (Except Tsukuhime) Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Neechan wa Chuunibyou * Celestial Pegasus Needless * Antoniofer Neopets * Numbersguy Ninjago * Yobobojojo * DMB 1 Nintendo * Bobsican (truly a hardcore fan as far I know) Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No Game, No Life *Kuroiha No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * RegisNex1232 * KaiserReinhardt Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant * EmperorRorepme Notch * A6colute * The Tetromino King Nuclear Throne * Assaltwaffle * DanFlsamual21 * GreyFang82 Nurarihyon no Mago Nu, pogodi! * Ogurtsow * Sound of Infinity 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Numbersguy Oban Star-Racers OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer Ōkami * Monarch Laciel Once upon a time * The Archdemon One-Punch Man * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Crimson Azoth * KaiserReinhardt * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * DanFlsamual21 * Noahkaismith * Lewf2001 * Magi Hussie (Stopped at the end of Season 1) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Andytrenom * Celestial Pegasus * CrimsonStarFallen * Nedge100 One Piece * Battlemania * Nedge1000 * KaiserReinhardt * CinCameron20 (The most knowledgeable about OP) * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * The Causality * TheLuffyPlayer * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount of it; depends on the arc) * Damage3245 * Ogurtsow * CrimsonStarFallen (Only up to Dressrosa) * Calaca Vs (Vastly knowledgeable about abilities and scaling) * Js250476 Orcs Must Die! * Edwellken Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * FDrybob Ourai no Gahkthun * Celestial Pegasus Outlast * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard (1 and Whistleblower only) * Kepekley23 (1 and Whistleblower) * Antoniofer * ShrekAlmighty Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * WeeklyBattles Owari no Seraph * William Shadow Owlboy * Starter Pack 'P-' Pacific Rim * Kiryu2012 * Crimson Azoth Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Paranatural * Dargoo Faust Parasyte * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * A6colute * Antoniofer (Anime only) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty (Anime only) Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Persona * Edwellken Phantasy Star * Darkanine (original series and Gurhal series) Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine * The real cal howard * Eficiente * ZacharyGrossman273 * AKM sama Pikmin * FDrybob * ZacharyGrossman273 * Bobsican (only played 3) Pokémon * The real cal howard * Dark649 * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * The 2nd Existential Seed * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Also mainly games.) * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) * Starter Pack * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Numbersguy * Bobsican Popeye * Darkanine Power Rangers * Darkanine * Firestorm808 * The Everlasting * Dino Ranger Black Plague Inc. * Dargoo Faust * Nedge1000 Pretty Cure * The God Of Procrastination * Dino Ranger Black Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * DMUA * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Nedge1000 Psyren * Litentric Teon * Monarch Laciel Puella Magi Verse * SomebodyData * Kaltias * Homu Sweet Homu Punch-Out!! 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour * Starter Pack * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 RAVE * Litentric Teon RWBY * WeeklyBattles * The Everlasting * The real cal howard * Kepekley23 * TheRustyOne * TheLuffyPlayer * CoreOfimBalance(COB * Kiryu2012 * Kaltias * Theglassman12 * Dargoo Faust Ragnarok * Gemmysaur (Game Only) Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia Rampage (Verse) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Ratchet & Clank * Friendlysociopath Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * Eficiente * XING06 * Kaiser Kōnt * TheLuffyPlayer * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Only dinosaurs) * Kiryu2012 (animals) Red Earth * Dark649 Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * Magi Hussie * EMagoIorSouI * EmperorRorepme Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil * Eficiente * Numbersguy Rhythm Heaven * LuckyEmile * Kirbyelmejor * Asnav218 Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * Kepekley23 * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Heilergott * The Archdemon * Friendlysociopath * RegisNex1232 Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Rivals of Aether * Assaltwaffle Roblox * TheLuffyPlayer * Zanybrainy2000 (Specifically about the catalog gears and their abilities) * Magi Hussie (Same reason as mentioned above ^) * DreamcrosserSquad Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns * Assaltwaffle Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' Salt and Sanctuary * Wokistan Soul Cartel * KaiserReinhardt S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * Kepekley23 * Crimson Azoth * TheLuffyPlayer * Sir Ovens * Dargoo Faust (Message me if you need clarification on the new rules, otherwise talk to those above) * EMagoIorSouI * Agnaa * Kuroiha SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Sims * Nedge1000 * ZacharyGrossman273 Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * IkaniL * Imperator100isnotavailable * The Causality * Scarletmoon56 Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * The Causality * Archaron * EmperorRorepme Saints Row * WeeklyBattles * Friendlysociopath * ShrekAlmighty Samurai Jack * Ogurtsow * Antoniofer Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Saw * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Scooby Doo * CursedGentleman Scott Pilgrim * Eficiente * Chartate101 Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Nedge1000 * Stevethebarbarian * Noahkaismith Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sekien no Inganock * Celestial Pegasus Sengoku Basara * Dragonmasterxyz * Friendlysociopath Senran Kagura * Arrogant Schmuck Senki Zesshou Symphogear * Newendigo * Gojira1234 Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shaman King Shantae Shikkoku no Sharnoth * Celestial Pegasus Shinzo * Dark649 Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * Matthew Schroeder * Edwellken (Mostly Persona 3-5, and Devil Survivor) * CrimsonStarFallen * Ultima Reality Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant * Monarch Laciel * RegisNex1232 * Fhfhghghg * DontTalkDT Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * The Tetromino King Skylanders * Vrokorta Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh * Dust Collector * Js250476 * Dark649 Smile Precure Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) * Executor N0 * Maverick Zero X * CrimsonStarFallen (Only Pre-Genesis Wave) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Dark649 * Cropfist * Matthew Schroeder * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it & depends on the character) * CrimsonStarFallen * Numbersguy * Vrokorta * Maverick Zero X * Bobsican (played classic, dreamcast, modern and even some obscure ones) Sora No Otoshimono * The real cal howard (Anime only. Still need to read the manga.) * Kaltias * DontTalkDT Soul Calibur * Dragonmasterxyz * Friendlysociopath * Dark649 Soul Eater * EdwardSuoh * Friendlysociopath * Saikou The Lewd King * The Tetromino King Sound of Drop * A6colute * The Tetromino King South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine * Magi Hussie Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion * Saikou The Lewd King Spore * SolBadgay300 * Vrokorta StarCraft * DarkDragonMedeus * Heilergott Star Fox * Numbersguy Star Trek * Aeyu * XING06 Star vs. the Forces of Evil * OishiLover75 * The real cal howard * SansTheSkeleton101 Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * The Everlasting (Primarily the EU) * XING06 * Soldier Blue * The Archdemon * MemeMan40 (Primarily the EU) * Js250476 Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steam Powered Giraffe * WeeklyBattles Steins;Gate Stellaris * ZacharyGrossman273 (Expert in most paradox games) Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer * Magi Hussie (I know most but not all of it) Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Numbersguy * Dark649 Suikoden * Friendlysociopath Sunrider * A6colute Super Robot Wars * Zeromaru X (Original Generation, mostly) Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Mainly the first two games) * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * Reinhardthrowhisspear * DarkDragonMedeus * Dark649 * Bobsican (played everything but Melee and obviously Ultimate) * Starter Pack Supernatural * The Archdemon * Matthew Schroeder * CoreOfimBalance(COB) SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Soldier Blue Sword Art Online * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SomebodyData * Gemmysaur * Kuroiha 'T-' Tang Yin Zai Yi Jie * ZackMoon1234 Tasty Planet * Ogurtsow * Crimson Azoth * WeeklyBattles Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * Eficiente * EliminatorVenom * Kiryu2012 * Torlikoff Teen Titans * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) * RavenSupreme Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Dark649 * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * VenomElite * ShrekAlmighty Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Aeyu * DaFritzi * The Everlasting * Nedge1000 * Matthew Schroeder * DMUA * ThePerpetual * CrimsonStarFallen Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus Terra Formars * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Terraria * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Pygmy Hippo 2 Tezuka * Darkanine * Eficiente The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Only seasons 1, 2 and beginning of season 3) * Eficiente * Magi Hussie The Breaker The Binding of Isaac * Uninown (Played Afterbirth+, Afterbirth, Rebirth and Wrath of the Lamb. +240 hours played) The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT The Chronicles of Narnia * ThatCrimsonTomcat * Crimson Azoth * The Archdemon The Cosmere * ThatCrimsonTomcat * Monarch Laciel (Mistborn and Wax and Wayne ''only) The Creepypasta Collection * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (I know ever single story, though some more than others. I can be asked anything about any of the profiles.) The Dark Tower * MrKingOfNegativity * Crimson Azoth The Devil is a Part-Timer * GoldenScorpions The Elder Scrolls * Matthew Schroeder * Sheoth * Penguinkingpin * Aeyu (Mostly within the context of what abilities do in the games) * Riiingo (Lore and everything else) * The Archdemon * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch The Evil Dead * Webcamparrot The Fairly OddParents! * Eficiente The Gamer * Litentric Teon * Nedge1000 * KaiserReinhardt * RegisNex1232 * Ricsi viragosi * CoreOfimBalance(COB) The God of High School * Reppuzan * Monarch Laciel * CrimsonStarFallen * KaiserReinhardt * RegisNex1232 * Jobbo * Reinhardthrowhisspear The Good Place * OishiLover75 * ZacharyGrossman273 The Guyver The Isolator * Celestial Pegasus The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor The Librarians * The Archdemon The Loud House * Darkanine * OishiLover75 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) The Matrix * ThePerpetual * The Archdemon * Celestial Pegasus The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Ricsi Viragosi The Neverhood * DarkDragonMedeus The Powerpuff Girls * The 2nd Existential Seed * Magi Hussie (I know some of it) * The Tetromino King The Rising of the Shield Hero * DontTalkDT The Slender Mythos * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Pretty knowledgeable in all of its facets) The Spirit of Eternity Sword * Celestial Pegasus The Terminator * DarkDragonMedeus The Ultra Series * Mr.Cutlery The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time * RegisNex1232 The Witch's House * Saikou The Lewd King The X-Files The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village * LazyHunter Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Talonmask * Monarch Laciel Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard * Magi Hussie (I mainly know the classic version of Tom and Jerry) Toriko * Minority World * KaiserReinhardt * Battlemania * Sheoth * EdwardSuoh * CrimsonStarFallen * Damage3245 * TataHakai * Ogurtsow Touhou * Fllflourine * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein * LuckyEmile (Mainly Windows games and Silent Sinner in Blue) * Magi Hussie (Currently making a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be finished is not decided yet) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Tower of God * Litentric Teon (This guy is easily one of the best people to ask when it comes to ToG - Rin) * RegisNex1232 * KaiserReinhardt * Jobbo * Enryu The Red Tower (One of the most knowledgeable about ToG, although sometimes forget some details) * RinkakuKagune (The most knowledgeable on the verse, responsible for currently all calculations made on it) Transformers * The Everlasting * TamuraAkemiZ Trigun * EdwardSuoh * The real cal howard Trinity Seven * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * William Shadow Trinity Wonder * ZackMoon1234 * Crimson Azoth True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime Twilight (Verse) * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 (Haven't Read Bree Tanner Book Yet) '''U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK Uncharted * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Crimson Azoth Uncle Grandpa Under Night In-Birth * Dragonmasterxyz Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Magi Hussie * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * GloryTheRainWing108 * Super Ascended Sean Pazdera * Starter Pack * Numbersguy * Kiryu2012 * TheLuffyPlayer * The Everlasting * Andytrenom Unikitty! * ZacharyGrossman273 UnOrdinary (Verse) * Nedge1000 Urusei Yatsura * Arekusuripa Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valiant Comics * Antoniofer Valkyria Chronicles * Kaltias Valkyrie Drive Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga * Sheoth * Archaron VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu * SomebodyData * Archaron Wander Over Yonder *Goldmaster784 Warcraft * Myriadofmemes Warframe * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * Friendlysociopath Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot * Wokistan When They Cry * DarkLK Witch Hunter * KaiserReinhardt Witcher Wizardly Tower * ZackMoon1234 Wizard101 * The Everlasting * Zenkaibattery1 Wolfenstein * Arekusuripa Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World Wonderful 101 * ArbitraryNumbers World Trigger * Archaron 'X-' X.C.O.M * Mr. Bambu Xeelee Sequence * GloryTheRainWing108 Xenoblade * DarkDragonMedeus * Chartate101 * Numbersguy Xiaolin Showdown * Dark649 * Eficiente X-Men Film Series * Matthew Schroeder * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan 'Y-' Yaiba * Graf Thorsdottir Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu * Noahkaismith Yin Zhi Shoumuren * ZackMoon1234 Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Anime and manga only) * DontTalkDT (For now Anime and Manga only) * The Tetromino King (anime and manga) Young Justice * The real cal howard * Eficiente Yu-Gi-Oh! * SomebodyData Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * Aeyu * EdwardSuoh * Soldier Blue * DarkDragonMedeus Yuki Yuna is a Hero * GoldenScorpions * Gojira1234 * Gun142 Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yume 2kki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zetman Zettai Karen Children * DontTalkDT * Friendlysociopath (Mostly Unlimited and Hyousuke) Zork * Numbersguy Category:Administration